fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimmsdale Elementary School
Dimmsdale Elementary School is the school where Timmy Turner and most of the children of Dimmsdale attend, and their teacher named Mr. Crocker. Information The local public school for the city of Dimmsdale, pretty much every kid Timmy's age is seen here every once and a while, usually as a part of his class. The school appears to have a somewhat strained budget, as they hire nut jobs like Denzel Crocker, and usually are forced to serve gruel in the cafeteria. The popular kids appear to get better treatment in terms of food, lunch table seating, bus seating, and admiration from their teachers, likely because Tad and Chad are the Student Body Co-Presidents and they bribe the faculty for their own gain. Faculty The Principal of the school is Geraldine Waxelplax, she is actually very nice and cheery as long as no one is causing trouble, although she sometimes gets angry at Chester and A.J.'s meddling and needs to be calmed by being given a sandwich (a tuna to be precise) or a cookie. Other teachers at the school include the smoof-obsessed Mr. Birkenbake, the effeminate art teacher Mr. Bickles, an unnamed Spanish teacher, an unnamed science teacher, another Unnamed Teacher that hates Mr. Crocker, and of course, Denzel Crocker himself, who is the laughingstock of the whole school. Students A number of students who attend Dimmsdale Elementary presently include Timmy Turner himself; his friends Chester and A.J.; his back-up friends Sanjay and Elmer; the popular kids Trixie Tang, Veronica, Tad, and Chad; Francis the school bully; Vicky's little sister Tootie also appears but not in Timmy's class since she is younger than him. Mark Chang also sometimes hangs around school, it is one of his favorite places because Yugopotamians love what humans hate, and most human kids hate school and cafeteria food which Mark loves. Although students of the past have never been shown, and it is unknown when the school was built, it can be assumed that Vicky, Vic, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, Geraldine Waxelplax, Denzel Crocker, Sheldon Dinkleberg, and any other long time resident of Dimmsdale went through their public school system. Description ]] The school is a white building with a purplish tint, most of the building is just one story but there is a tower in the middle at the front of the school. The symmetrical and simplistic architecture suggests it was built in the 1950s. Inside the school looks like a typical American public school with lockers lining the walls, a cafeteria, and classrooms with school desks. There is also a sizable playground and recess area outside which includes a basketball court and tether ball.In the movie, the school is a white building and has the same lettering and flag. Events ]] The school is host to many competitive events such as science fairs, movie making competitions, and other sorts of student-parent presentations. It also hosts a Sugar Cream Puffs pageant during the episode ''Oh, Brother!. The school has also had a large number of student dances held, usually resulting in everyone having a date but Timmy Turner. There was also a talent night which resulted in Mr. Turner nearly completely humiliating his son in front of the entire school with a bad magic act before Timmy used his fairies to improve his father's magic act during the episode Dadbra-Cadabra. Students * Timmy Turner * Chester McBadbat * A.J. * Francis * Trixie Tang * Veronica * Tad * Chad * Elmer * Sanjay * Tootie (rarely in Timmy's classroom) * Mark Chang (rarely in Timmy's classroom. He also appears in an episode from the future delivering Timmy to school) * Remy Buxaplenty (rarely in Timmy's classroom) * Ravi (future) * Howie (future) * Katie (future) * Mouse (future) Faculty and Staff *Geraldine Waxelplax (Principal) *Denzel Crocker (Teacher) *Mrs. Sunshine/Mrs. Doombringer (originally a substitute, but Timmy wished her to be permanent, but then he wished her to be a substitute again after he found out that she is an expert fairy hunter) *Janitor *Monster Hunter (second substitute after Mr. Crocker falls into a well) *The Unknown Teacher (Green dress, has glasses, and tall) *Mr. Bickles (briefly substitute when Crocker is kidnapped by Mandie) *Mr. Birkenbake (Newspaper editor) *Spanish teacher *The Lunch Lady *Princess Mandie (believed to be the new Social Studies teacher) *The Math Teacher *The Science Teacher (Looks like Mr. Turner's Boss in "Abra-Catastrophe") *Food Cart Guy Faculty and Staff Gallery Principalwaxelplax.png|Geraldine Waxelplax Principal DenzelCrocker1.png|Denzel Crocker 5th grade teacher. NoSubstituteForCrazy118.jpg|Ms. Sunshine NoSubstituteForCrazy231.jpg|Ms. Doombringer MrBickles.png|Mr. Bickles drama teacher Bouncer.jpg|The Bouncer TheBigScoop034.jpg|Mr. Birkenbake Head of the school newspaper team. NoSubstituteForCrazy380.jpg|Monster Hunter Transparents14.png|The Unknown Teacher with Principal Waxelpax and Crocker SpanishTeacher.png|Spanish teacher fairly_odd_parents_s4e01_-_my_big_superhero_wish_0.03.46.02.jpg|The Janitor with Timmy Turner References Category:Locations Category:Dimmsdale Category:Municipal locations